The Antoineman Series
The Antoineman Series is a parody of the Rayman series, created by Sarah West. Cast *Antoine D'Coolette (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Rayman *Poppa Panda (Woody Woodpecker) as Globox *Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) as Andre *The Bensons (Toy Story 4) as the Rabbids *Odette (The Swan Princess) as Betilla the Fairy *Hexxus (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) as Mr. Dark *Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) as Murfy *Princess Annika (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) as Ly the Fairy *The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) as Admiral Razorbeard *Ratigan's Gang (The Great Mouse Detective) as the Robo-Pirates *Nicodemus (The Secret of NIMH) as Polokus *Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) as Jano *Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) as Reflux *Destiny (Finding Dory) as Carmen *Panini (Chowder) as Bimbette *Big Larry (SpongeBob Squarepants) as Clark *Huey Duck (DuckTales) as Catatstrox *Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) as Hardrox *Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Oktette *Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Brainox *Miriam Beaks (Harvey Beaks) as Uglette *Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) as Sssssam *Mr. Chips (Schoolhouse Rock) as Bzzit *Maui (Moana) as Umber *Various Alien Experiments (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) as the Lums *Various E.V.O.s (Generator Rex) as the Hoodlums *Various Pokemon and Digimon (Pokemon and Digimon) as the Teensies *Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Count Razoff Shoedsackovski *Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Begoniax *Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim vs. the World) as Gumsi *White Diamond (Steven Universe) as The Leptys *Mary the Mouse (Cinderella) as Tribelle *Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) as Matuvu *The Ghosts (Pac-Man) as The Zaqs *The Pixies (Winx Club) as The Ludivs *The Koopalings (Super Mario Bros.) as The Uglies *Foo (Harvey Beaks) as Platformman *Copper (2002 Winter Olympics) as Rayolk *Don Coyote (The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda) as Sir Rayelot *Calamity Coyote (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Raybox *Fox McCloud (Star Fox) as Ray of Persia *Br'er Fox (Song of the South) as Ray Vaas *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as Assassin Ray *Muggy-Doo (Muggy-Doo) as Funky Ray *Psycho Fox (Psycho Fox) as Raymesis *Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) as Rayomz *Udo the Red Panda (University of Mannheim) as Far Glob *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Glob Cell *PapaPanda (Panda! Go Panda!) as Globolk *Pan-Taron (Panda-Z) as Glob Plumber *Pandamon (Digimon) as GlobTeen *Strong Panda (Battle Beasts) as Glombrox *Coop Bolton (Street Sharks) as Carnivora *Peter Appleton (The Majestic) as The Mocking Bird *Norm Archer (The Onion Movie) as El Stomacho *Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Creveton *Phyllis (Animal Crossing) as Annetta Fish *Mabel (Animal Crossing) as Edith Up *Katrina (Animal Crossing) as Holly Luya *Isabelle (Animal Crossing) as Helena Handbasket *Blanca (Animal Crossing) as Voodoo Mamma *Sam (Totally Spies!) as Barbara *Sharon Spitz (Braceface) as Elysia *Caitlin Cooke (6teen) as Aurora *Nikki Wong (6teen) as Twila *Clover (Totally Spies!) as Estella *Ashley Spinelli (Recess) as Selena *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) as Ursula *Lor McQuarrie (The Weekenders) as Emma *Nani (Lilo & Stitch) as Olympia *Ilana (Sym-Bionic Titan) as Sibylla *Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) as Avalina *Tulip (Storks) as Tily *Queen Grimhilde (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Razorwife * Games in This Parody Series *Antoineman *Antoineman 2: The Great Escape *Antoineman 3: Hoodlum Havoc *Antoineman Origins *Antoineman Legends *Antoineman Raving Dummies *Antoineman Raving Dummies 2 *Antoineman Raving Dummies: TV Party *Antoineman M *Antoineman Adventures Category:Sarah West's Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs